Streaming of image and video content is become increasingly widespread and popular. Content may often be streamed from a provider, including, for example, one or more servers, to a remote client device over a network, such as the Internet. In some applications, including video games, images or video content may be streamed from multiple viewports, such that a user may access one or more of the multiple streaming viewports at any given time. Each of the different viewports may be associated with a view from a different respective camera perspective relative to a scene. Managing multiple viewports, or camera perspectives, may present difficulties. For example, users may often become disoriented with respect to perspectives associated with the different viewports relative to one another and relative to a scene as a whole. In particular, it may be difficult to ascertain the spatial relationships among multiple viewports, and this problem may sometimes be increased when the viewports move further apart in distance from one another.